Not so subtle
by Sonya-Heather-DeVito
Summary: Fred's crush on Hermione seems to be going nowhere, until Ginny plans something. A rom-com Fremione.


_**For 2D, an awesome friend, and a truly brilliant HoH that I could have asked for!**_

* * *

Hermione Granger was beautiful. She was smart, witty and intelligent. She was a strong-willed young woman who always stood up for what she believed in. She was curious too, though, most of the time her curiosity landed her in life-threatening situations. That, however, didn't stop her from trying to save her friends and family, and stand in front of them like a protective shield. And that was the most attractive aspect of her personality that had caught his - the resident prankster of Weasley clan, Fred Weasley's - attention.

It was a surprise to everyone though - even George - when they found that Fred had a not-so-subtle crush on Hermione. They had thought that perhaps he would fall for someone who loved pranking and breaking rules as much as he did. Hermione was his total opposite in that sense, but it seemed that opposites_ do_ attract. The girl he liked so much though, was completely oblivious to dear Fred's feelings (much to George's and Ginny's amusements). It was clear that she didn't reciprocate his feelings, and always turned down his flirtatious comments. And that made Fred all the more willing in his attempts to woo her.

He saw her from afar, like any stupid and sappy one-sided lover would, when there was a hard clasp on his shoulder that almost made the drink from his glass spill.

"Forge, what are you doing mate?" Fred spoke when the grinning face of his partner in crime, came into his view.

"Hey there, lover boy. Still no progress with your dearest Hermione, I see," George teased him with a devilish smirk on his face, making Fred scowl at him.

"Dearest? Where the hell did you learn such a sappy word?"

George rolled his eyes at his brother's failed attempt to change the topic.

"That doesn't matter. What matters though, is the fact that you haven't talked or flirted or given her attention all evening. Why the sudden change? Or you've already tried and got rejected _again_?" George asked as he slumped an arm around his shoulder.

"Nothing. Just didn't feel like talking to her," Fred said with a casual shrug.

"Bullshit! I don't believe you. At all," His brother spoke confidently.

"I second George, Freddie. I don't believe your stupid excuse too," Ginny joined their conversation as she slumped her arm around his other shoulder, "What happened?"

Fred looked at both of his siblings, left then right, who wore mirrored expressions whilst waiting for him to speak, and sighed heavily. "I don't think it'll matter if I talk to her. I know she only thinks that it's unnecessary flirting so it won't change anything. Besides she still is stuck on little Ronald."

It hurt a bit to see his brother getting the attention that he was working for, but it wasn't Ron's fault either.

"About Ron," Ginny removed his arm from Fed's shoulders with a worried expression covering her face.

"What did he do now?" George's tone sounded like one exhausted parent who was having a hard time dealing with their child's nuisance.

"He brought Lavender as his plus-one for tonight's dinner, and Hermione saw snogging them," Ginny spoke and Fred's eyes widened. "I saw her rushing outside. She was crying I think."

It didn't take Fred another moment to rush outside the Burrow, in search of her. George saw Ginny grinning madly, "What's gotten you so happy?"

"My plan worked!" Ginny exclaimed at her successful attempt. His mind caught up to what his sister meant and his mouth formed in an 'o' shape.

"This was your idea?"

"Yeah."

"Meaning Hermione didn't go outside crying like a baby?"

"NOPE!" Ginny looked very proud of herself. "Had to do something to help Freddie out though."

"You're a little devil, sister!" George looked at her with awed expressions, as if not believing that his baby sister could be so smart.

"Thank you. I learnt from the best," Ginny said with a little bow.

"No problem. It was nothing really," George replied; he took full credit to what she was saying.

"I meant Charlie." The smile vanished completely off George's face.

* * *

"Hermione! Hermione, where are you?" Fred shouted at the top of his lungs. It had been ten minutes that he'd been searching for her, but he still hadn't found her.

"Fred? What are you doing here?" Hermione's voice made him whirl around. There she stood in a pretty blue dress that complimented her warm brown eyes so perfectly.

He closed the distance between them hurriedly and taking hold of her shoulders, started shaking her, "Are you okay? Ginny told me what happened. She told me everything, but I wanted to see for myself. He didn't make you cry much, did he?..." Before Fred could shoot another question, Hermione intervened.

"What? Why would I be crying, and what did Ginny tell you?" Hermione asked; she was baffled at his sudden reaction.

"Ginny said that you were crying; you saw Ron and Lavender together, and they were kissing," a blush appeared on Fred's face - he _didn't_ want to picture that image at all. "And that she saw you in tears. So, I immediately came here. Are you okay?"

Hermione wanted to laugh at his confused expressions, but he looked so concerned that she couldn't; she'd immediately understood that it was all Ginny's doing.

"I'm alright, Fred. I really am and I think that Ginny succeeded in fooling you."

"Hmm? What does that mean?"

"I wasn't crying, Fred. Why should I when I'm not upset about Ron's relationship with Lavender," Hermione said with a casual shrug.

"You're not?" Fred asked. "But I thought you liked him."

"Of course I'm not, and yes I did like him at some point, but that was just a stupid crush. I realised it a long time ago. Plus, I didn't feel anything when I saw them together. I'm really happy for them, you know."

Fred didn't know how to gather the new information - should he be happy that Hermione didn't like Ron anymore, or should he be regretful that he envied his own brother?

"How? Why?" He asked her. Hermione hummed a little, as if thinking about something before she spoke, "Make someone smile everyday, but don't forget that you're someone too."

Fred's ears turned pink when Hermione spoke the same words he'd told her sometime ago. He saw her smile cheekily at him, her own cheeks burning a brilliant shade of scarlet, and turning around to get back inside. He rubbed the back of his neck a little; Fred now owed Ginny a gift, perhaps the latest model of broomstick.

He caught up with Hermione and grinned when she caught his hand in hers.


End file.
